Watching it in Reverse
by Dr.MKNoble
Summary: Takes place after Episode 8 so their will be spoilers for the game in general. Basically the new/old orders reaction to the Reverse AU. (and for those who don't know what reverse AU is its pretty much the old and new orders switching places like Ellegaard
1. Chapter 1

Summary

Takes place after episode 8. Also spoilers for the game in general. So this story is basically the new/old orders reaction to reverse AU (for those who don't know what reverse AU is its basically the new and old order switching paces like Ellegaard takes Olivia's place and vice versa). Fem!Jesse

Both orders walked down the portal networks hallway.

"It was nice of Harper and Otto to set up this surprise for us" Jesse said from the front of the group.

"Yah! I wonder if she's going to show us a new portal the built." Lukas agreed.

"Not quite Lukas, but your close"

"Harper!"

Jesse and Ivor ran up to hug Harper.

"Ha-ha good to see you too"

"where's Otto?" Petra asked

"he's looking after the games"

"Cool and how's reconstruction going in Crown Mesa?"

"It's a work in progress but were getting there"

Lukas walked up to Harper and said hello but also asked "what do you mean I was close?"

"oh you'll see"

"Oh! We forgot to introduce you to everyone!" Jesse said pulling Harper over to her friends.

"You already know Axel and Olivia"

"Hello you two"

"Hey Harper"

"Hi Harper"

"This is Magnus"

"Hey"

"This is Gabriel"

"Hello"

"And this is- "

"Soren?"

"Harper?"

"Soren!"

"Harper!"

Harper and Soren hugged.

"Wait, you two know each other?" Ivor asked

"Yes! It's a long story- "

"That we don't have time for!" Harper finished Soren's sentence, knowing he would go on and on about it.

"So what did you want to show us?" Petra asked

"I wanted to show you- "She pulled a lever "THIS!"

The wall parted to revel-

"A movie theater?"

"Not just any movie theater, A portal movie theater! It lets you see what's going on or as already happened in other worlds"

"Wow! Harper that's amazing!"

"Thank you Jesse, now find seats, I want to show you a world I think you will be particularly interested in."

Jesse sat in the middle row with Olivia sitting at her right and Axel sitting on Olivia's right, Petra and Lukas sat behind them and the old order sat behind Petra and Lukas.

"Oh, and the movie will stop every time you talk so you don't miss anything" Harper said a she pulled a lever.

And the movie began.

 **Hey guys, Its Noble. So this is my very first fanfic so I hope you like it and don't worry there will be more chapters coming soon. I will update when I can so please be patient with me, also I do appreciate constructive criticism so I know if I need to fix anything and all that.**

 **So thanks for reading! Ill update as soon as I can**

 **Sincerely -Noble**


	2. Episode 1 Part 1: The Story Begins

**Wow I didn't notice how short the first chapter was until I actually published It. I'm sure this one will be longer. Enjoy!**

 **Also disclaimer: I do not own Minecraft story mode, if I did Reuben and Ellegaard/Magnus wouldn't have died. I also do not own the cover art (if the cover art even showed up on the screen that is) it's by the time hobo on Tumblr (almost positive is by them if it's not feel free to correct me)**

The scene opened at a treehouse.

"Het that's our treehouse!" Axel yelled

"shh Axel!"

"Sorry Olivia"

Then a voice came

"Ok tell me if you've heard this one

"ELLIE!"

"would you rather fight a hundred chicken sized zombies or ten zombie sized chickens?"

The Ellegaard they saw was much younger and wore a red button up t-shirt and a black vest, a brown leather belt, black Capri pants, brown leather boots and googles over her very short messy brown hair.

The boy on the other side of the room by the window in front of his potions table, whom she had asked the question to, was a younger version of Ivor. His hair was the same length as it is now just more well-kept, but he had no beard and was a bit taller than Ellegaard. He had a long-sleeve sweater that was the same color as 'our' Ivor's robes and had baggy blue jeans and black tennis shoes.

When Ivor didn't answer her she said "come on, Ivor"

"I'm thinking, give me a moment" Ivor replied looking up from his potions "besides aren't you supposed to be doing something?"

"oh right!" she walked over to a wall and placed down some Redstone "So, I put a daylight sensor up on the roof…"

Ivor looked back down at the potions and continued his work

"Mhmm"

"And if I get this right, the lamps should light up when it gets dark"

"yes of course"

"I didn't want to leave Ruby here with just nothing while we're at the building competition"

"oh, she's coming with us" Ivor said looking up at her as his cat, Ruby, jumped down from the bookshelf.

"Really?"

"Of course! What kind of question is that?"

"I'm not saying she shouldn't come, I'm not! But don't you think it's a bit strange that you take her with you everywhere you go?"

"She's my best friend"

"I thought I was your best friend"

"your both my best friends"

"hey they're like you and Olivia" Petra whisper to Jesse

"Yah, and Ruby's just like Reuben"

"yah"

"it's just, I don't want to give people another reason to call us losers"

"oh, who cares what they think!"

"I know it's just*sigh*It wears you down."

Then a creeper-like hissing came from under the trap door.

"oh no…"

Then the trap door burst open.

"RAWR!"

"AAAAAHHHH"

"AAAHHHHHH"

"HISSSSSSS"

"ha-ha got cha, man you should have seen your faces!" Magnus said as he took of his mask

"I HAVE HAIR!"  
"Magnus calm down"

"NO, GABRIEL I WILL NOT CALM DOWN!"

Magnus did indeed have hair, it was blond and unruly. He still wore his mask and had a long sleeve shirt that looked very similar to 'our' Magnus' armor, and jeans that had different color patches sewn on them from the numerous times he has ripped them and very worn out and dirty tennis shoes.

Ruby head butted him in the stomach

"not funny Magnus"

"I thought it was funny"

Ellegaard walked up to the shorter boy.

"Did you bring the fireworks?"

"yah, I brought em', oh and I also brought something for Ruby" Magnus said as he walked over too Ruby and put an ender dragon costume on her.

"Hey, that looks like the costume I made for Reuben!"

"Yah, looks like you and Magnus have the same taste in costumes" Jesse said as she laughed a bit

"she looks ridiculous" Ivor said

"It's a costume Ivor. The whole point is to look ridiculous"

"The Ender Dragon was a Dragon not a cat."

Ellegaard raised an eyebrow at Magnus" Are you sure you brought the fireworks?"

"Yes! I brought them! Geez, it's like you think I forget things all the time" Magnus said while crossing his arms.

"You do always forget everything" Ivor replied with a deadpan look.

Magnus rolled his eyes.

"Well get your stuff and meet us outside, ok Ivor?" Ellegaard said as she headed down the ladder and then had Magnus follow her.

"ok"

Ivor grabbed his flint and steel and his sheers and then picked up Ruby and went down the ladder.

The four walked through the forest to get to the building competition. Then Magnus said "oh! I heard something from a source. It comes in two parts, one more awesome than the last."

"spit it out Magnus"

"Well the first part is that Petra the warrior-her-freaking-self is going to be this year's guest at Endercon"

"No way!"

"And the second part is that whoever wins gets to meet her"

"Wow Petra you're the warrior for the original order of the stone!" Jesse said in an excited voice"

"Yay" Petra replied in a slightly sarcastic voice.

Jesse realized why she was disappointed

"Hey, maybe we didn't lie like they did, so maybe you could try and like your role?"

"I'll like my role if we're not liars"

"It would be so cool to meet Petra, although it would be nice if the rest of the were there too" Ivor said

"Yah, imagine if I could meet Olivia! I mean she's the greatest Redstone engineer of all time, and she seems really nice and smart and- "

"Ellie you're doing it again"

"yah, Besides Axel is the one you should want to meet."

"and why is that?"

"He's brave, really strong, really good with explosives and just plain awesome. Now I could go on and on about how amazing Axel is but I don't want to down grade your image of Olivia"

"sure"

Ivor shook his head and smiled "no our both wrong, Lukas is the one you should want to meet. Sure Axel's good at greifing and Olivia is goo with Redstone, but Lukas is THE architect, he can build anything and everything And he's leader"

"whatever you say Ivor"

Axel and Olivia were practically jumping out of their seats when they saw their heroes fangirling/fanboying over them. Lukas was quite surprised that he was Ivor's favorite member, but his joy and surprise slowly turned into sadness when he realized what that meant for Jesse.

They walked in silence for a moment.

Then…

"soooooo, does this source of yours ae posters for a living?" Ellegaard said as they approached trees covered in posters with a sold out sign in front.

Magnus rubbed the back of his neck." Yah, um…my source…doesn't exist. You guys are my only friends."

"guys stay focused. We have a competition to win" Ivor said impatiently.

"but we never win, and this we have ruby with us"

"faith Ellie"

"what?"

"a slice, a sliver, a portion, just a little faith. That's all we need. If we have faith, we'll win"

"well that's odd coming from the most cynical person I know"

"oh shut up"

They walked in silence for a moment, then-

"Wait a minute, wait a minute, we're thinking about this all wrong, the point of the building competition isn't just to build something. You have to do something to get noticed by the judges!" Ivor explained

"okay, then, how do we do this?" Ellegaard asked.

"We don't just build something functional, we build something fun! After we build the fireworks machine like we planned we build something cool on top of it!"

"You might be on to something"

"If you want to get a reaction out of the judges, you gotta build something scary, so we should build a creeper" Magnus suggested.

"Wouldn't an Enderman be better? I'm more afraid of Enderman than creepers" Ellegaard said

"Well they both have their moments"

"Well you did scare the crap out of us with that creeper mask earlier"

"Let's build a zombie!" Ivor exclaimed

"I guess it's kind of like a creeper"

"eh it's a monster its fine"

"we are so ready"

"yah I think this is the first time we've decided on something before the competition" Ellegaard said "Do we have everything we need?"

"It wouldn't hurt to grab a little more"

"Let's get grabbin' then!" Magnus yelled excitedly

"We are not going to lose this year I just know it. Bring it in guys."

The three put their hands in the middle of them and Ruby put her paw on top.

"Team on three"

"One"  
"Two"  
"Three"

"TEAM!"

And so they ran off in different direction and gathered supplies. Then they met up and headed to the building competition.

Hey guys its Noble, so I may not be updating for a while because I have to replay the rest of chapter one. I've already started writing chapter 3 so it will be up a little while after I play episode 1 again. So I apologize in advance for the wait.

Sincerely

-Noble


	3. Episode 1 part 2

**So here we are chapter three. Sorry it took so long I've been getting a lot of homework. And also thank you ninja cat (hope that's your name I'm so sorry if it's not I'm still kinda having issues with the comments section thing) for the advice. I will male my chapters longer or at least try to but I kinda like my title so I'll keep it but I like your too and yes I understand the confusion when you first read the title so thank you very much. Enjoy!**

 **Also Disclaimer: I do NOT own Minecraft Story Mode**

 **Iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii**

"We know what we're building, we got all our stuff, we are so ready," Magnus said happily

"This year is going to be different. I'm not just ready to build I'm ready to win" Ellegaard said confidently.

Then a random guy walked by.

"Nice cat, losers"

They stopped. Magnus and Ellegaard looked at Ivor who rubbed the back of his neck.

Iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

"So this is what happened to you guys?" Soren asked Olivia, Axel, and Jesse.

"Mm-hm"

"Yah we got called losers a lot, so it took some getting used to when they started to actually like us and look up to u when we became the New Order of the Stone" Olivia said

Iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

"Oh great, Soren and the Enderman, the rivalry continues."

Iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

"Hmmm, I don't think you like me very much" Soren said to Magnus.

"I don't think any of us do. Well Gabriel might but other than that, I'm pretty sure we hate you."

Iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

"Man they have matching jackets and everything"

And the jackets looked like black winter jackets with an Enderman icon where the breast pocket would be.

The first boy, Soren, had unruly red/orange hair with his jacket zipped up and a black scarf with blue jeans and black tennis shoes. The girl, Isa, had long straight black hair and she had her jacket unzipped to reveal a black and yellow t-shirt, black Capri pants, black flats and blue eye shadow. The other boy, Milo, had messy blond hair and is jacket closed but you could still see his blue suspenders falling from underneath the jacket, he also had blue jeans, worn out blue tennis shoes and a red hat. The third boy, Reggie or Reginald, had dark skin and dark brown hair and had his jacket open to revel a gray t-shirt with a yellow 'R' on it with blue jeans and grey tennis shoes.

"Well well well if it isn't the order of the losers" Isa said as she turned around.

"Great the fail squads here" Milo continued

"Hey Soren get a load of these losers" Reggie said to Soren

"Let's go guys" Soren said as he left the front table

Iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

"My friends are not very friendly"

"Nope"

"Wow, I didn't think Isa, Milo and Reginald would have switched with the blaze rods" Jesse said

"Yah…Wait doesn't that mean Aiden controls Sky City?!" Lukas yelled

They sat in silence for a moment

"I wonder what sky city is like under his control" Ivor wondered

"There probably isn't a sky city anymore, he might have already abused the power of the everso- err, Benedict"

Iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

"Name please"

"Magnus, and how do you do" Magnus said with a wink

"Um, no your team name" The lady said blushing

"we are so not ready for this" Ellegaard said "So much for losing anonymously"

Ivor looked at Ruby, then said "We're the Order of the Rubies"

"Really?"  
"Your tying us too Ruby?"

"OK Order of the Rubies, you're in booth five."

The Order walked over to booth five…. only to find out the Enderman were in booth four.

"Is that a freakin' beacon? A freakin' beacon?! Freakin' beacon?!" Magnus exclaimed when he sw the Enderman had a beacon.

"That's stained glass, they're not just making a beacon, they're making a rainbow beacon!" Ellegaard observed "We're going to lose"

"Hey our design is way cooler. A giant zombie is way cooler than some fancy light." Ivor said crossing his arms.

"their difficulty score is going to be higher than our entire score"

"But we have something they don't, Fireworks!"

"we should probably stop staring"

"Hahaha, look it's the order of the losers, again"

"Ha, good one Reggie"

"we're just looking"

"Oh, there will be plenty of time to look after it wins and gets shown at Endercon" Isa said arrogantly

"Well you're being unpleasant"

"Well maybe not all of you, I doubt you'll be able to afford enough tickets since you probably spent what little you had on that stupid collar on that fur balls neck"

"Shut up, Isa"

"What?"

"Ivor said shut up, need to hear it again?"

"I don't know, maybe"

"Stop wasting your time Isa, we've got work to do" Soren said, pointing to their workspace.

Isa looked at the three

"You're lucky I'm busy"

Then a boy with dark skin, semi-well-kept dark brown hair, a blue t-shirt, a dark blue vest, jeans that were ripped at the knees, worn out gray tennis shoes and a diamond pickaxe walked over

"Hello Ivor"  
"Hey Gabriel"

"How's the building going?"

"Only time will tell but were optimistic" Magnus said putting his hands on his hips

"Hey Gabriel! I forgot to thank you for that nether star" Soren said walking over

"Hello Soren, not a problem"

"Wait you helped these tools?" Magnus said gesturing to the Enderman

"I'll help anyone who needs it, so if you need me you know where to find me" Gabriel said as he walked away.

"But we don't know where to find you"

"Then you'll just have to look for me" and then he was gone

"Hey no hard feelings if you're cool with Gabriel your cool with us" Soren said cheerfully

"Well, um, may the best team win!" Soren continued sticking out his hand, and he also turned a bit red when Ivor shook it

Llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

"OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOh Soren likes Ivor!" Magnus yelled

"SHUT UP!" Soren yelled, turning red

Llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

"Ladies and Gentleman!" The lady from the front desk started "Welcome to the Endercon building competition! The winners of this year's competition will have their build featured at Endercon, the winners will also meet, in person, Petra the warrior!"

Ivor's team cheered but stopped when they saw the Enderman doing their handshake.

"Woah, handshake. We don't have a hand shake." Ellegaard said

"We'll just make one up"

"We'll call it the uhhhhhhh…Builder bump!"

They then did…well…something with their hands awkwardly

"And just like that I'm nervous again" Ellegaard said as she dropped her hands

"Oh come on, we got this. Just stick to the plan and we'll be fine" Ivor said encouragingly "This year the Order of the Rubies can't lose!"

"Let's do it!"

"Building…Starts…Now!"

And they were off. Isa occasionally taunting them and Soren occasionally looking at Ivor, then looking away quickly when Ivor noticed, making both turn red

Llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

"You got it bad!"

"Shut it Magnus"

Llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

And soon all the teams were done

"And now the moment of truth" Ivor said

Then Ellegaard pulled the lever and the fireworks machine worked perfectly!

"This looks amazing! We'll win this for sure" Ellegaard said confidently

"How could anyone NOT love a zombie, good call Ivor" Magnus said patting him on the back

Ivor looked down at the crowd starting to form around them

"Guys people are looking at us"

The people, who just a while ago were calling them losers, were now cheering for them!

Isa stared in surprise "What?! No way! It's just a bunch of dyed wool!"

Then she broke some stone and set Ruby on fire

"whoops"

Llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

"Why am I friends with her?" Soren asked gesturing to the screen

"I asked myself the same question about Aiden" Lukas replied

"My poor Ruby" Ivor said

Gabriel patted him on the back "I'm sure she's fine"

"She's on fire Gabriel"

"I'm sure she's at least 25% fine"

Llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

"Oh no! Ruby's on fire!" Ivor yelled

"It was Isa! That little- "

"The lavas getting closer!" Ellegaard cut Magnus off

"It's gonna ruin the build!"

"But Ruby's gonna get lost!"

"You two stay and save the build, I'll go find Ruby" Ivor said jumping down

"On it"

"Be careful Ivor! We'll see you at Endercon!" Ellegaard yelled as he ran off to find Ruby

Iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

 **Hey guys its Noble. So I just wanted to thank you all for your patience, I've been studying and doing homework so I haven't had a lot of time to play the game. And also thank you to the people who commented in the review section, it's nice to know people actually read my story. And also I will be publishing a new MCSM story soon (Hopefully) so there might be kind of a longer wait for this but I promise I will update his story it just might take a while**

 **Sincerely**

 **-Noble**


	4. Episode 1 part 3

**Ch.3**

 **Hey guys it's Noble. Now I'm actually playing the game as I'm typing so this should be interesting. And also thank you to ElajinRealeza for the bolding the Reverse! Cast and not he original cast instead of doing 'iiiiii' so I'm going to just do that except in reverse (get it I make bad pun** **) I will bold the original cast and leave the reverse alone. So thank you so very much! So sorry for not updating and thank you for your patience. Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own MCSM**

Ivor ran through the forest calling Ruby's name.

"Ruby! Ruby, meow if you can hear me! Ruby!"

He looked behind a tree but she wasn't there. Then he saw smoke rising from the other side of the hill.

"Oh no…Ruby"

He ran over to were the smoke was coming from. He stopped at a burning tree.

"this fire doesn't look like it will spread, I bet Ruby started this…by accident of course"

He passed the tree and ran into a very small clearing full of cats (or ocelots or whatever).

He found paw prints but became frustrated when he realized that it was unlikely the prints were hers. He also searched the shrubbery and was startled by a chicken that came out. He then ran over to a ledge and jumped down.

"Ruby…its uh, getting kind of scary out here" He stage whispered

He kept walking until he saw a smoldering costume on the ground. He ran over to it

"Ruby?! Ruby?! Oh no you in there, girl?" he said "Oh geez, Ruby, please don't be cooked"

He slowly lifted the wing and gave a sigh of relief when he didn't see Ruby inside the costume

He stomped out the smoke and then kept walking. Eventually he came across some tall grass that seemed to be moving. He cautiously walked over to it.

"Ruby!"

Ruby ran out of the grass to Ivor.

"Oh, Ruby I am so happy to see you, but you shouldn't have run off, I could have helped you sooner if you had just stayed"

Ruby looked at him with that slightly guilty and also Are-you-kidding-me-I-was-just-on-fire-and-now-your-yelling-at-me look.

"Oh, but I can't stay mad at you Ruby, well I can but I choose not to"

Ruby looked behind Ivor and hissed. He turned around and saw a small hoard of zombies coming towards them.

"Ruby, Run!"

They kept running until they came to a dead end. Ivor pulled out his wooden sword and gently pushed Ruby behind him with his leg.

"Stay behind me, I'll keep you safe"

Ivor fought the Zombies closest to him…then his sword broke.

"Stupid wooden swords!"

He and Ruby backed up until they were only a few feet away from the small hill behind them.

Ruby hissed at the monsters and stayed behind Ivor

"don't worry I-I'll think of something"

He looked around.

"T-There's to many of them! Stay there and don't move ok? Only move if you absolutely have to."

But he didn't see the zombie coming straight for her. The Zombie hit Ruby in the face.

"Get away from her!"

He punched the zombie and killed it in one hit

" **Wow you killed that thing in one hit! The little pipsqueak is stronger than I thought"**

" **Yes Magnus and I'm also sure that 'pipsqueak' is taller than you so you probably shouldn't call him pipsqueak"**

" **Shut up Ivor"**

"Oh man, it really got you good didn't it" Ivor said as he quickly inspected the bruise.

Then suddenly a spider jumped down and knocked him over and then jumped on top of him.

"Get. Off. Me!"

He kicked the spider off but it jumped on him again. Then someone pulled it off and killed it.

"Gabriel!"

"Come on, we should get out of the open"

Ivor and Ruby followed Gabriel to his cave.

"I want to show you something"

"You know, not that this isn't a really cool dimly lit tunnel, but, uh, how far away is this thing you want to show me?"

"Careful Ivor, you don't want to get a reputation as a wimp"

"I'm not a wimp…just easily startled"

"Wimp"

"shut up"

Gabriel smiled and kept walking with Ivor right behind him.

"So what did you want to show me?"

"this"

"Woah is that-is that a wither skull?"

"yes, yes, it is" Gabriel replied fondly

"That's…absolutely insane Gabriel! You could have gotten yourself killed! But then again that is a very amazing skull"

"Don't worry so much, I can handle myself. But it is nice to know you care" He said, putting away the skull.

"There's this lady I'm meeting up with at Endercon, she's gonna trade me a diamond for it"

"Why didn't she just go get it herself?"

"She's not he kind of person who has time to do something like that"

"Well then what kind of person is she?"

"The kind that appreciates hard work"

"Wow"

"Wow…what?"

"In a single day you went to the Nether, killed a Wither Skeleton…I mean I did build an amazing state but still. It's pretty sweet being you huh?"

"Not, always but, yes, it is pretty sweet being me" Gabriel smiled and put his hands on his hips "But you know…you could come with me"

"Really?"

"yes"

"Well, Gabriel I would be honored to be your backup"

"Thank you Ivor"

They walked in silence until they reached a part of the cave"

"You just keep a crafting table down here?"

"Comes in handy, and since that wooden sword of yours got busted…- "

"Your giving me a new one!?"

"Well, no…but you can make you own"

"oh"

"just go into the chest and take what you need"

Ivor took two pieces of cobblestone and one stick from the chest and then proceeded to make a stone sword.

"See, isn't it better when you make it yourself"

Ivor rolled his eyes and put away the sword and followed Gabriel onto the bridge.

"Hey look, Endercon's all lit up!" Gabriel said pointing towards all the lights," Remember what Endercon was like before it was cool"

"remember what we were like before we were cool?"

"Yes, we were losers"

"Some of us are still losers" Ivor said sadly looking at the ground

"Oh, you're not a loser" Gabriel said putting a hand on his friends back and then looking up," Besides if you were a loser would you have one the building competition?"

"What?"

Ivor looked up and saw the fireworks.

"HA! We won! Yah! It's about time we beat Soren and his band of jerks"

"You know; Soren can be kind of arrogant sometimes but he has really helped me out you might want to get to know him a bit"

"hey, I'll be a gracious winner but that's it"

"Just think about it ok?"

Then Ruby hissed. The two turned around to see monsters coming in from the end of the bridge. Ivor turned around to look at the cave, but it was already swarming with monsters

"crap"

"This…doesn't look good"

Ivor looked down and then back up at Gabriel

"Well there's only one way off this bridge" Gabriel said looking back at him "and whatever we do, we do it together"

Ivor took a deep breath "The only way off this bridge, is through them" he said pulling out his sword and Gabriel did the same.

"There's to many of them!"

Then a creeper Exploded.

"I DON'T WANNA DIE!" He yelled as he, Gabriel and Ruby fell of the bridge.

Then Ivor did a belly flop on the water.

"Oh, I'm hurt, I am very much hurt" *

"Um I think you're supposed to dive IN to the water, not on top of it" Gabriel said while trying not to laugh "now come on"

And they swam away

 **Hey guys its Noble. And I know there wasn't much dialogue for the original cast but I just didn't really feel like there would be that much. And also next chapter we get to meet Jesse! There will be more Dialogue for the originals then.**

 ***does anyone get this reference? Please tell me if you do.**

 **.**

 **Until next chapter!**

 **Love**

 **-Noble 3**


	5. Episode 1 part 4: Meet Reverse Jesse

Ch.5 episode 1 part 4

 **Hey guys its Noble and I just wanted to say thank you for everything.**

 **And also I just came up with this head canon that has nothing to do with the story at all. So I found all these things saying Ivor listens to classical Music and Violin, etc. well I thought that maybe there wrong and maybe Ivor just listens to AC/DC all the time or when he starts helping the new order they get him into Twenty-one pilots or something. Like just imagine Jesse and the others coming home and just hearing AC/DC coming from Ivor's room and just thinking Magnus is visiting or something and then realizing its actually him. And then think of Axel and Ivor bonding over there similar taste in music. I would love for that to happen.**

 **So apart from that. Enjoy!**

 **LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL**

Gabriel, Ruby and Ivor walked up to Endercon.

"So when we're making the deal, let me do the talking OK?" Gabriel said, looking at his friend

"Sure, ok, I'll let you handle it"

"Ivor!"

Ivor and Gabriel looked up to see Magnus and Ellegaard waving at them from the front of the build.

"And Gabriel?"

"Yah, we ran into each other when I was looking for Ruby"

"Poor Ruby, what happened to her eye" Ellegaard asked worriedly

"We had a little run in with some zombies and one got her pretty good, but Ruby's pretty tough, aren't you girl"

Ruby held her head up high with a proud look on her face

"What were you doing in the woods Gabe?" Magnus asked, crossing his arms

"Nothing…just drawn by the sound of Ivor high-pitched screams" Gabriel said with a joking smile

"Hey! My screams are not high pitched!"

" **Yes, what he said!" the original Ivor agreed**

" **Oh, really?" Soren questioned as Magnus snuck up behind Ivor**

" **BOO!" Magnus yelled and grabbed Ivor's sides**

 **Ivor let out a high pitched squeal**

" **Well, that technically wasn't a high pitched scream, it was more of a squeal"**

" **Not helping Soren, not helping"**

"Well I guess I would Have been killed by spiders if it weren't for you so you get a pass on the joke" Ivor said while glaring at Gabriel

"Sorry we didn't come with yah Ivor" Magnus said apologetically

"But, hey we won!" Ellegaard said cheerfully

"Looks like abandoning friends in their time of need payed off once again" Magnus said less cheerfully

"You guys built one hell of a Zombie" Ivor complimented

"we did good didn't we"

"You know we deserve a victory party, just the four of us (and maybe Gabriel). Who's in?

"I like all kinds of parties (well most kinds) but especially the ones where you celebrate winning"

"Bout' time we'll be the guest of honor or something"

"Hey, Ivor it's time to do that thing" Gabriel cut in

"Oh, right the thing"

"Subtle" Ellegaard said

"Yeah?"

"As a punch to the face" She finished with a deadpan look "Magnus and I were just going to head into Endercon anyway. See you there?"

"I thought I heard someone say there's cake by the map booth…" Magnus said while rubbing his hands together

Ellegaard rolled her eyes and followed Magnus into Endercon.

"Ok, we are supposed to meet in that alleyway over there" Gabriel said, pointing to an alleyway a few yards away

Gabriel and Ivor walked into the alleyway

"a dark and mysterious alleyway…do you always meet people in these sorts of places?"

"Sort of, why do you ask…are you scared?" Gabriel teased

"What?! No! course not"

"Sure"

They reached the end of the alleyway and stopped

"Hmm, she said the dark creepy alleyway closed to the gates but she's not here…maybe she's just late"

"Are you sure she meant this dark creepy alleyway?"

"I was "he replied rubbing the back of his neck "ok new plan you wait here just in case this IS the spot she meant, and I'll go look around"

"alright just don't take too long"

"I won't, oh and If she shows up while I'm gone just stall for me"

Gabriel walked off, leaving Ivor in the alleyway. Then Ivor noticed a chest and was about to open it when someone cleared their throat, which made both Ivor and Ruby jump.

"And just who are you?" Jesse said as she emerged from the darkness

This Jesse had dark bags under her eyes, it looked like she hadn't slept in days. She wore an outfit very similar to Ivor's except instead of that blue gem on the belt she had it on her necklace. Her black hair was messy and it looked a bit oily, as if she hadn't washed it in a while and her bright vibrant green eyes were now dull and empty, almost the opposite of the eyes 'our' Jesse had, but with the same color.

" **Jesse you look terrible" Lukas commented sadly**

" **Yes, it seems you have suffered the same fate I did" Ivor added with the same amount of sadness**

 **Petra, Axel and Olivia just stared at the screen with sad looks on their faces, half saddened by the fate of their best friend and angry that their reverse selves let this happen to her. Jesse sat there with a slightly scared expression, because she knew what her reverse self was going to do with the skull Gabriel would soon give her.**

"No, just who are you?" Ivor asked

"If you belonged here you would know!"

"Unless that's part of the plan…" Ivor's voice got quieter towards the end of his statement

"I'm supposed to meet with Gabriel, not whoever your supposed to be" Jesse glared at the slightly taller boy "Give me one good reason I shouldn't walk out of here right now."

"You're the lady who needed a wither skull right?"

"Not so loud you idiot!" she barked "Too many people know my business already" She finished in a much quieter voice.

" **It's really weird seeing Jesse act like this" Olivia commented**

" **I know right" Axel agreed**

"Do you have the skull?" Jesse asked

"Gabriel has it…he should be back any minute now" Ivor replied while crossing his arms

"well, as long as he's bringing it…I suppose it wouldn't hurt to wait a little longer" She said, putting her hands on her hips

They stood there and waited for a few minutes, then Gabriel finally arrived

"Jesse!"

"Ah, Gabriel"

"So sorry I'm late, but good things are worth waiting for" Gabriel smiled as Jesse nodded "I have what you asked for-"

"-if you have what you promise us" Ivor finished for him

"You didn't say anything about an 'us' when we first met, I don't like surprises" she said crossing her arms "if these are the sorts of people you associate with…" she looked at Ivor "Maybe should just call the whole thing off"

"My friend is fine, right Ivor?" Gabriel looked at him with a smile that pretty much said if-you-mess-this-up-for-me-I-will-kill-you-(Metaphorically).

"I'm good if she is" Ivor said while crossing his arms

"Then it's settled we are all good"

"Let's procced then"

Gabriel handed Jesse the wither skull, who then inspected it an gave a wicked smile.

"Can I have that diamond now?" Gabriel asked politely

"Oh take it" She gestured the the chest "You've earned it"

But when Gabriel and Ivor turned around, they didn't see the smirk on Jesse's face as she left the alleyway.

"Um…this is defiantly not a diamond" Ivor said when they opened the chest

"No, it's Lapis!" Gabriel said pulling the lapis out of the chest

"We have to go after her!"

"your right, either I'm getting my diamond, or I'm getting m skull back"

And they ran out of the alleyway and after Jesse

 **Hey guys its Noble. Sooooooooooo sorry I haven't updated in a while, I've been pretty busy. So again thank you for your patience. I will update as soon as I can but that might not actually be soon. Sorry again. But still thank you for support and I'll see you next chapter**

 **Love**

 **-Noble**


	6. Episode 1 part 5

**Hey Guy its Noble. SOOOOOO sorry I haven't updated. I haven't been updating for reasons, one being I broke my computer so I couldn't type out the story and I had to get a new one.**

 **So as always, Enjoy!**

EPISODE 1 PART 5

Ivor, Ruby and Gabriel ran out into the open.

"Do you see he anywhere?"

"Argh, we lost her"

"Then we just have to find her again"

Ivor and Ruby nodded and ran in the opposite direction of Gabriel and into the crowed street. He walked around and saw cosplayers that looked like all the members of the order. There was an Axel, an Olivia, a Lukas, and even an actual real life Petra.

Wait. An actual real life Petra?

"PETRA!"

Several yells and screams came as Ivor covered his ears. The usher stood in front (or maybe behind) Petra and faced the crowd.

"step aside please"

"But I just have one question- "

Ivor rolled his eyes and kept walking with Ruby close behind. Then he saw Soren and thought back to what Gabriel had said to him not even an hour before.

"Hey" he said walking up to the shorter boy

"Hey, what's up with you?"

"Nothing, what's up with you?"

"I just said nothing"

"Oh, right"

Soren blushed awkwardly as he rubbed the back of his neck

"Oh and uh, congratulations on winning the competition, I mean our beacon was pretty fantastic but fireworks AND an amazing statue genius" Soren complemented

"well your beacon wasn't too shabby"

"you don't have to do that"

"do what"

"congratulate me to make me feel better because it won't work" Soren said "Your team won fair and square"

"um, uh you didn't happen to see a creepy lady with long black hair around did you"

"no, why?"

"she kind of scammed Gabriel out of a diamond earlier'

"Oh she's in trouble now, ha, I mean Gabriel's usually a very level headed person but now, (Nervous laugh) I'm not sure what he'll do"

" **Yes, first rule of life, Never make Gabriel mad at you" Ivor said**

" **Yes and if I remember correctly Magnus found that out the hard way" Soren said as he sniggered st the memory**

 **Jesse got that look that said i-want-to-know-what-you-did-face "what did you do' she said in a sing song voice**

 **Magnus mumbled**

" **Magnus what have I told you about mumbling" Soren playfully scolded**

" **I dyed Gabriel's hair pink and taped his underwear to his bedroom ceiling on April fools"**

 **Petra, Axel and Jesse burst out laughing**

" **your forgetting something~" Gabriel added**

" **no"**

" **yes"**

" **What? What happened?!" Jesse asked excitedly**

" **Gabriel taped all of magnus' clothes EXCEPT for his under wear to the ROOF and that's the story about how Magnus was in his boxers on the roof at 4 in the morning" Soren cheerfully said**

 **The new order burst out laughing at the mental image and laughed more when Jesse fell out of her chair**

" **wait till it happens to you… bet you won't be laughing then" Magnus muttered under his breath**

"Well, I'll keep an eye out ok?

"Thanks Soren, I appreciate it"

After a small pause in the conversation, Soren decided to speak up

"So, uh, are we cool?" He asked nervously

"Yeah, we're cool"

"Cool, cool"

"Cool Beans"

"Coolarama"

"Ha-ha, see yah Soren" Ivor waved to his new friend as he walked off

 **Petra laughed, "You guys are dorks"**

Ivor then ran into magnus who was in front of some sort of chicken…torture…machine?

"HA, thought you could just wiggle right outta that trap didn't yah? Well wiggle all you want because you ain't goin' anywhere!"

"Hey Magnus, have you seen a Creepy looking lady around here?"

"A few, but I know, you're looking for a specific creepy looking lady. Gabe already told me everythin' so I'm keepin' an eye out"

"Really, because it sort of looks like you're watching chickens be tortured"

"Ok, one, the chickens aren't being tortured there just being messed with. Two, I just got distracted alright"

"Mags, come on, we need your help!"

"Alright, alright, I'll start lookin'…as soon as I see one more chicken get owned" Magnus replied as he turned back to the chicken torture device.

Ivor rolled his eyes and kept walking. And then he saw her.

"Oh, I see you now."

Then Isa turned up in front of him doing a weird side lean thing.

"Well if it isn't the leader of Team Trash bag"

 **The audience groaned in unison**

"How's your stupid cat? I heard intense heat causes brain damage"

Ivor then moved a bit closer to her with some of his hair falling in front of his face and the gleam in his eyes making his seem more menacing

"I don't know when, and I don't know how, but one day we WILL get our revenge"

"Geez, I was just kidding"

"Oh yah? Well I wasn't." and then Ivor sort of skirted around her and moon walked away while flipping her off.

 **The new order burst into laughter at the fact the Ivor freakin' moon walked away while flipping her off. The old order had controlled there laughter a bit (Well minus Magnus, he was dying…of laugher)**

" **Why didn't I do that" Jesse said in between her laughs**

Ivor turned back around and walked in the direction he thought Jesse had gone. He went up to her. But luckily he decided to politely tap on her shoulder instead of just grabbing her because it turned not to be her but instead a different her.

"Oh! I'm sorry I thought you were someone else" Ivor quickly apologized

"Oh, it's alright"

Then when he started to walk away he heard a scared and angry Hissing.

"Ruby? Hey where'd you go?"

He then heard some violent hissing from somewhere in the crowd. He walked/jogged towards the sound. He then found a greedy man trying to pry the lapis stone from Ruby's collar.

"Oh, come on kitty, .me have. The. lapis!"

"HEY!"

The man looked up at Ivor who was quickly advancing.

"Get away from my cat!"

"what? Your cat? Well I jus' found er' wanderin' the streets an' I found er' so she's good as mine now" said the man with a smirk.

Ivor pulled out the stone sword and pointed it at the man

"I said give. Me back. My cat" he growled with a deadly look in his lapis blue eyes.

The man stumbled back away from Ruby and Ivor "Alright, Alright jeez, jus' take ya stupid cat"

Ivor picked up Ruby and walked away

" **Ha! Remind me not to mess with any of Ivor's pets ok?" Magnus said to Gabriel**

" **Friends. Have Gabriel remind you not to mess with any of my friends" Ivor corrected, he was becoming attached to this cat even though it wasn't really 'his' so to speak.**

" **Right, what he said" Magnus agreed turning back to Gabriel**

"Oh gosh, I'm so sorry Ruby. I must have gotten distracted and didn't see that you had wandered off"

Ruby looked up at him with an annoyed expression, but seeing how worried he was, she just couldn't stay mad at him.

Ivor walked around a bit more with ruby in his arms. Then eventually he decided to put her down, much to Ruby's disappointment. That was when he spotted Ellegaard looking at ANOTHER chicken torture device.

"Hey Ellie, remember that thing I had to go do with Gabriel?"

"Yah" she said as she nodded

"Well long story short, we met up with this lady and he cheated us out of a deal and we're trying to track her down. Are you in?"

"Oh, I'm in all right" she said, crossing her arms with that little mischievous smile.

"Any sign of her?" Gabriel said as he and Magnus ran up to them.

"No, no yet. I thought I saw her earlier but it was just a false alarm."

"There she is" Magnus said bluntly as he pointed to Jesse running up the stairs

Jesse turned around and gave another wicked smirk and then continued up the stairs.

"She's heading towards the hall!"

 **Jesse sunk back into her chair a bit.**

"We're going to need to get past that usher to follow her"

They looked at the burly usher standing at the gate

" **Oh, hey! I know her!" Petra said**

" **You know the usher?"**

" **Yah! She's my cousin!"**

" **You have cousins?" Axel asked**

" **Yah, I miss her"**

" **Oh"**

"So then let's go!"

The four of them (Five if you count Ruby) ran up to the usher.

"So, uh, what would it take to get us in tonight?" Ivor asked politely

"Uh, tickets." She replied and then laughed at what she had said

" **You know, one of the things I don't miss about her, was that she always thought she was SOOO funny" Petra said while rubbing her temples.**

"Hey, so this might seem crazy but we're actually on a secret mission"

" **I'm pretty sure that you're not supposed to tell people you're on a secret mission because, well, it SECRET"**

"Well, does your 'secret mission' come with tickets cuz otherwise…"

Then suddenly CHICKEN!

"AH! CHICKEN! CHICKEN!"

" **I guess your cousin is quite a CHICKEN" Jesse said as she elbowed Petra gently and winked**

" **You know Jesse, I really hate you sometimes"**

" **Oh, then you'll hate me more in JESSE MINUTE"**

 **(like just a minute but Jesse minute)**

 **Petra stared forward with a blank face. Then got up and sat in the top row of seats. Far away from Jesse and her puns.**

"ok, ok, you're cool girl, you're cool"

The five walked away and got into a little huddle (Like in football)

"We have to do something"

"Like what Gabriel? The shows been sold out for AGES"

"We could just bust right through, I just need a little wind up room"

"Oh, please Mags, if you tried to take out her you wouldn't stand a chance, what with those scrawny legs and stick arms of yours"

"IM NOT THAT TINY AND SKINNY ELLIE"

"We need a distraction"

"But what?"

"Well, she did seem to be scared by the chickens" Gabriel suggested

"So, I guess you could say she's quite a CHICKEN" Ivor said and winked

" **YES! MY PUN!" Jesse jumped up and leaned over Lukas' row of seats and gave Ivor a high five.**

"God I hate you sometimes" Ellie muttered at she rubbed her temples

"But seriously though. We could just break that guys chicken machine and set off the mother of all distractions" He finished with a mischievous glint in his eye.

"But how are we gonna do it?"

Ivor looked around. And then his eyes landed on a man jumping on a slime block.

"that's how"

They went over and got two slime balls each. They thought they were done, until they put two and two, or more like four and four, together and realized they only had 8 slime balls.

"Ah man, where are we gonna get another slime ball?"

"I'll go look for another one"

Ivor walked around until he ran into Soren, who was trying to look cool by leaning against a pole and throwing a smile ball, but failing.

"Hey Soren"

"AH!" Soren gave a startled jump and slipped, but regained his balance and leaned up against the pole again" Oh, uh, heeeeeeyyyyyy Ivor"

 **Petra snorted "Dork"**

"Hey, uh, I was wondering if you could do me a favor"

"anything's possible"

"I need slime balls, I promise I have a really good explanation"

Soren looked at Ivor, then at the others, who were walking over. He stood up straight and held out the slime ball.

"whatever you guys are doing, count me in"

" **Yah! We've got Soren now, nice!" Magnus said as he leaned across Ivor and Gabriel to give Soren a High Five.**

"Thank you, Soren," said Gabriel gratefully "See told you he was useful'

 **Several people cringed at the word 'Useful'.**

"Ah man, this guy isn't actually cool, is he?" Magnus asked, crossing his arms.

"Remains to be seen' Ellegaard replied, mimicking his movements.

Soren winced a bit.

Ivor went over to the crafting table and started crafting the slime block.

"So, have you guys been building together long? You have very good chemistry" Came Soren's voice from behind him.

"You jealous?" Magnus replied

"I'm just saying, I think it's nice that you have a team that works so well"

"totally jealous"

Ivor finished the block and turned around "Ta-da!"

"I'll take that" Ellie said as she took the block from Ivor.

She turned and placed the block down in the spot she thought was right and then gave Ivor a thumbs up to tell him everything was ready.

"Gabriel"

"hmm?"

"Give me a boost" he said as the gestured to the top of the booth in front of him.

With Gabriel's help, Ivor got on top of the booth. He took a deep breath and jumped off the booth and onto the block.

Unfortunately, Ivor wasn't the best jumper. He belly flopped onto the block and head butted the glass and back flopped onto the ground

Many **People** Winced. (Hey little Author's note so when its natural then bold and it alternates between natural and bold, it means the same thing is happening in the audience and the show)

Then suddenly CHICKENS…AGAIN

"AHHHHHHHHH CHICKENS!"

"MY POULTRY! MY PRECIOUS POULTRY"

The usher ran and while everyone was distracted the five booked it.

 **Hey guys it's Noble. So again, I am SO SO SO soryy for not updating. I feel really bad. But on a lighter note did anyone get the references I made in here? If you get it comment and tell me what the reference was as proof that you got it. And also, I made a how to train your dragon reference one or two chapters ago. See if you can find it. So as always, I'll see you in the next chapter. BYE!**

 **Love**

 **-Noble**


End file.
